


You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dolores and Five and endgame, Drunk Five, F/M, Five loves his sisters, Gen, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, They're all a little messed up tbh, and his sisters love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "You think she deserves more?" She asked and Five huffed a self deprecating laugh."Think? I know she deserves more."or, the one where Five's drunk, Vanya's worried and Allison is lowkey amused.





	You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: there is underaged drinking? I mean, he has an underaged face and stomach so I guess its underaged drinking? 
> 
> idk, but Five is drunk.

When Five knocked at her door, obviously drunk, mumbling about the end of the world, while clutching half a mannequin, Vanya immediately called Allison. 

The amount of experience Vanya had in dealing with drunk people was literally zero. She felt completely out of her depth, but she was glad that Five came to her. Maybe it would've been better if he went to Klaus but then again, she might have been the best option. At least she would be positive not to fund his drinking habit. 

She pulled Five into her apartment and watched him put down the mannequin with the gentle care of a lover. 

"Um. Five, do you want some water?" Vanya asked, already reaching for her pitcher. 

"You're apartment's nice." He slurred, brushing a hand over her curtains. "It's cozy and comfortable." 

"Thank you." She said sincerely. She passed him the water and took a breath of relief when his hand was steady enough to take it. He took a couple of sips and the put the cup down on her coaster. She sat across from him and studied the mannequin that was resting on her couch. 

"So, what's- uh- what's her name?" She asked hesitantly. She got a feeling from the way Five was holding her when he walked in. Despite being drunk, it was tender and caring, like Diego would hold mom's hand whenever he thought she was upset. 

Five's eyes lit up when she asked and Vanya knew she made the right choice. 

"Her name's Dolores." He sighed. Vanya could describe his tone as lovesick and adoring. "We've been through hell and back together." 

"She's beautiful." Vanya complimented and Five smiled at her lopsidedly.

  "Yeah, she knows." 

Vanya's soft laugh faltered when Five's eyes turned down sadly. 

"She deserves more than what she got stuck with." He sighed. Five reached out nimble fingers and touched Dolores' cheek tenderly.  With anyone else it would've been weird, but Five and Dolores seemed to compliment each other in a way Vanya's never seen with a couple before. 

Especially considering it was a relationship between a mannequin and a fifty-eight year old man who looked like a fourteen year old boy. 

"You think she deserves more?" She asked and Five huffed a self deprecating laugh.  "Think? I  _know_  she deserves more." 

Vanya leans forward, a silent show of attentiveness. Five's brow furrowed for a moment before he trained his eyes on Dolores. 

"I found her during the apocalypse in a department store that was barely standing. She was broken, dirty and obviously not alive, but she was the closest thing I'd seen resembling a human in three years." 

Vanya startled when tears welled up in his eyes. "I was going crazy Vanya. The only thing I could focus on was survival." 

"Do you know how hard that is? To be fifteen and your only focus being staying alive?" He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't even know what I was surviving for, there weren't any people on Earth. There was a point where I thought 'why am I still here?'" 

Vanya blanched and her stomach rolled. She couldn't even imagine. Yeah, her life sucked sometimes, especially as a child, but there was never a moment where she felt so hopeless, so distraught, that death was her only option. 

"I pinned all my hope on Dolores." Five continued. "She was my rock and she shouldn't have had to deal with me. She deserved a nice display with a beautiful sequined dress and all her friends. Instead she got me and I-I was just going and I didn't know what to do-"  

Five's voice broke and Vanya lurched forward and pulled him into an embrace. He shook with the force of his sobs and she pulled him closer, ignoring the strong smell of alcohol in favor of curling around him. 

Vanya rocked them back and forth, trying to remember the song their mom would hum whenever they needed comforting. Five's sobs quieted slightly when Vanya began to sing. 

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-'

Vanya sung it a few more times before Five's breathing deepened. She continued to rock him, unwilling to let her sibling go. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was here, alive and didn't look a day older from when he left. Five tried to explain what happened and Vanya didn't understand but it didn't really matter to her how he got here. All that mattered was that he was here. 

She had her brother back and she was scared that if she let him go for a second, he'd be gone again.

But just because he looked the same, didn't mean he was. Vanya could see the differences. There used to be such an openness to his face before that never failed to make Vanya more comfortable and relaxed. But now he was hardened and closed off.

And his eyes. His eyes were _exhausted_.

Those were the eyes of someone who had been worn down by life but refused to give up. 

But what worried her most of all was the way he was talking.

She carded a hand through his soft brown locks and sighed. 

An apocalypse? As much as Vanya wanted to believe that she had her brother back in one piece, it was looking less and less likely anytime he brought it up. 

Maybe she should offer him the number of the therapist she'd seen, it might do him some good to talk to a professional. 

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. 

"Come in." She called out softly. "The door's open." 

Allison opened the door, a frown on her face. "You know, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that." 

Vanya hummed. "I live on the second floor." 

"Rapists can climb." She said with a shrug, taking off her coat and hanging it up. 

Vanya chuckled softly. "That's what Five said." 

Allison toed off her boots and settled across from the two on the other couch. "What's going on with the little grump?" She asked, nodding her head at the boy in her arms. 

Vanya looked down at him sadly. "I don't know Alli. He came to my door drunk, so I told him he should stay here and I offered him some water."

"That's good." Allison reached over and gently brushed a thumb over his cheek. "He's gonna have a raging hangover tomorrow."

"He'll be grumpy."

Allison laughed, short and bright. "When isn't he?"  

"I never thought he'd be an emotional drunk." Vanya commented after a moment. 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, well. All that emotion that he keeps hidden away has to be expressed  _somehow_." 

"True." 

"Well," she reached for the throw over that Vanya never used. "We can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't pop out in the middle of the night in a daze." 

Vanya looked up at her sister hopefully. "And in the morning, we can make him some real food?" 

Allison noticed the request for what it was. Vanya wanted to spend quality time with her sister and brother. What kind of person would Allison be if she denied her of that?

"Yeah." She said softly. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Allison went to go get some more blankets and Vanya watched her go with a smile.

Yeah, nothing was great. It seemed more and more likely that Five had a drinking problem, and might need to schedule a therapy session and Allison and her were on shaky ground at the best of times, but maybe this was where it all changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put the whole lullaby in the fic but I didnt like the way it read so 🤷🏽
> 
> In case anyone was wondering tho its 
> 
> 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy when skies are grey. you'll never know dear, how much I love you. please dont take my sunshine away.'


End file.
